Rain of Fortune
by Pandaren-storyteller
Summary: Touma is stuck under a bookstore waiting for the rain to stop and Mikoto happens to bump into him. Full summary inside. A Mikoto x Touma fic. Wee! I got the first official Touma x Mikoto fic T-T me happy!


**Story type:** Two-shot

**Pairing: **Mikoto x Touma

**Summary: **A heavy storm forces Touma to take shelter in an open bookstore. As the rain continues to wash over Academy City, Touma's hope in getting home in time to feed Index and finish his homework looks bleak. Eventually, through some sort of coincidence, a certain Tokiwadai Middle School student bumps into him.

**Title: **

"_**Rain of Fortune"**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Agenda**

"Great…. Just great…."

Kamijyo Touma gave a long drowned out sigh as he continued to stare at the droplets of rain that peppered the street endlessly. His messy black hair, slightly damped from the drizzle, hid his wondering eyes that would often gaze up at passersby's that had taken a route at his direction. His momentary observation would break, however, once he caught sight of their colorful umbrellas… Items that sheltered them from the cold tears of the heavens and an object that the poor boy would give anything to have right about now.

"I should've bought one at that store…"

November 12th.

Yes, November 12th the current date of this unlucky encounter with mother nature. It wasn't as bad as it had been though. There were no incidents involving biting, fuming, and begging for attention from the 'sister' he's currently housing when he left this morning. In fact the sky was fairly clear when he had first stepped out of his apartment. His school hours wasn't as boring and difficult then the usual days he's had in the past. It actually started to look like an 'okay' day-- a _good _day. There were no bad luck yet to grasp him.

Or so he thought...

"Hey!! Watch where you're standing." Yelled an angry girl in a blue-track suit.

"Huh?" Touma mumbled out before staring idiotically at the person.

"You're in the way, Dumbass!"

Blinking, Touma promptly gave his most sincerest apology and positioned himself away from the entrance to allow the rude girl, that he had unknowingly blocked, to pass. Ignoring her minor rambling and insults as she left, the spiky black-haired teen leaned against the cold cemented wall of the store and resumed his aimless pondering. His mind was already recounting the events that led up till now.

_So unlucky…_

Yes, this was indeed a bad day.

His life was truly blessed with misfortune. No lucky days honestly existed for this boy--not even today, November 12th, a day that he had almost believed to be the first ever misfortune-free day. All those fortunate things that happened to him today were completely false. And although it did happen and it did leave Kamijyo desiring for a bit more, it all ended too fast leaving nothing, but the same feeling of misfortune.

When the school hours had ended and the ocean blue sky was steadily being overtaken by the dark mass of clouds from the east, Touma's misfortune returned with a vengeance. As soon as he hit the local Grocery store, on his way back to his dorm, a fight broke out. It happened inside the store too. The unlucky teen had a scuffle with some idiotic-wannabe-robbing-esper and ended up causing quite a commotion.

Touma's experience in street fighting at least managed to keep the damage done inside to a minimum level. That however, wasn't enough to grant him a discount with the items he bought afterwards. In fact, it only served to deflate his once bulky wallet.

The bad luck that he was so famous for didn't cease there. While hurrying home he had to take a detour from his usual route, due to construction, and once again found himself in another mess. The local delinquents of the area he was passing through wasn't too kind in letting him walk by without a fee.

Who would pay for walking on public grounds? Kamijyo certainly wasn't going to. If they wanted a fist fight they can have one since the young lad only counted 3, plus he was quite confident in his fighting ability. Touma was sure he can take that much. Though when others showed up, numbering in the 2 digits, he did the next best thing….

He ran like his ass was on fire.

So he had another long winded chase that ended up in him tripping over obstacles such as base balls and unused cans of soda, spilled a quarter of his expensive food and supplies on those occasions, a temporary -yet painful- encounter with a sign labeled 'wrong-way' and a herd of preschoolers on their way back from the museum. And when Touma thought that his day wouldn't get any worse, the gray clouds that replaced the once clear blue sky finally released its load.

This was why Kamijyo Touma, Mr. unfortunate of Academy City, had deemed it necessary to label such a good day as an unlucky one. And this was why he was currently under the roof of a bookstore, located far from his dorm, looking depressed, cold, and overall worried about the behavior and state of his charge.

"What misfortune!"

His favorite phrase had, unfortunately, no effect in keeping him from the cold chills that had begun to creep over him. It did nothing to lighten his mood nor divert his attention from the dreadful thoughts of Index's 'punishment' for keeping her waiting. Just thinking about those sharp fangs of hers made Touma shiver in fright.

A few minutes of lonely silence were spent watching the rain like some kind of show. It was after a brush with the cold winds did Kamijyo finally considered to move into the bookstore. A warm and quiet atmosphere was quite appealing right now.

"Ah.. I should head inside." He said to himself. "Right, I'll do that."

_Bshwoooo _~ goes the sound of the mechanized door.

"…?" Like any curious individual, Touma took a curious glance to see who had emerged from the store.

He wasn't expecting any familiar face, he was just naturally inquisitive in finding out who would be leaving. It can be anyone from an adult to a student like him. Hell, one can even say he glanced up to see if the person was a male or female.

"Ah, I can't wait for the next release." Spoke a feminine voice. It was a familiar one.

Touma's usually relaxed eyes slightly enlarged upon discovering who the person exiting was.

"Biri-biri?"

A girl with short brown hair tilted her head towards him. For a moment her chocolate colored eyes locked with his own black ones, never wavering nor breaking contact. They stood silent for a second before Touma's nickname finally registered in her mind.

"Quit calling me Biri-biri!" A scowl and a burst of shock was Touma's reply from her.

Out of pure reflex, his hand, baring the title "Imagine Breaker", discarded his standard school bag and clashed with the electrical force head on. Upon contact, the electricity dissipated, leaving the assaulted teen unharmed.

"Geez…" The girl pouted slightly while shaking her head. "Misaka-san would have sufficed. No need to revert back in nicknaming me _that_."

"My mistake, Misaka-san." The boy replied with a weak smile.

Shaking off the slight numbing effect from the girl's attack, Touma opted for a casual stance against the same wall he had rested upon. His eyes then took a quick once over of his acquaintance.

Much like how the seasons had changed, Misaka Mikoto, the girl whom stood a few feet before him, also took to changing her attire. Now she wore a light brown, long-sleeve buttoned up jacket with a red tie-- replacing her summer wear. Her skirt, which Kamijyo noticed, had changed from the plain ashen grey pleated skirt she'd normally wear to a checkered version with thin lines' colored white and an even darker shade of grey.

Well, it's to be expected of a Tokiwadai middle school girl to have an impressive school outfit. Compared to Kamijyo's public school uniform which consisted of a dull black fitting pants and jacket, Mikoto's attire was most certainly high-class.

Walking forward with casual steps, Mikoto leaned against the wall next to him.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

Touma gestured towards the rain with a jerk of his head. "Can't you tell? It's raining cats and dogs out here…"

There was a short pause before Mikoto bluntly stated. "No umbrella… huh…?"

"…" Touma's head slumped and swayed from left to right. "…. no umbrella… "

Mikoto sighed in mock disappointment. "You dummy. Are you ever prepared for anything?"

The boy didn't reply, but rather let comical tears fall. _I had a chance to be, but I blew it…_

"Touma… Touma…Touma," The electromaster sung out. "You should really watch the forecast more and learn to be ready for anything!" She flicked up an index finger and gave him a wink. "As the saying goes….Chance favors the prepared mind."

The high school freshman withheld a sigh at this statement. "Uh yeah, Misaka-san? Not everyone can be as vigilant as you when it comes to knowing the weather and such…"

The imagine breaker boy was expecting a retort for his reply, but all he got was a genuine soft smile from her.

"Well, you know you can always try to be as cautious as me."

_Huh? _Touma was left temporarily bewildered by her. Usually, small insults or some sort of smart response was always met with some form of pugnacious action. So it was a wonder why Mikoto was simply smiling and disregarding his comment. Perhaps today was probably a lucky day for her or something. Maybe she was a rainy type of person.

"Anyhow, why didn't you use your school bag for cover?" She tapped the said object below them with her right foot. "You could've make it back at your place before getting completely soaked."

Touma mentally shook his head at the change of subject, but nevertheless replied.

"I would love to do that if I didn't care so much about my health at the moment." He said. "I considered that awhile ago, but I don't wanna risk getting sick… I got a test in a 2 days after all."

"Getting a bit wet won't make you sick, Touma." Mikoto reasoned.

"Ha! That's what you think!" He retorted. "I've gotten far more sick in the past due to 'getting a bit wet' so I think I'll avoid just that, thank you very much."

"Is your body that delicate?"

"Well, of course it's not weak… I'm just susceptible to rain is all."

Touma had to avert his gaze away from Mikoto's scrutinizing eyes. The truth was he really couldn't fall sick so easily by getting soaked. In fact he was quite aware of his clothes being partially drenched already. Touma also couldn't admit to her that he hadn't thought to use the school bag. It was just his pride fully taking over his voice; foolishly speaking lies to avoid being called an idiot.

Fortunately for him, Mikoto released her gaze and continued to look at the pouring rain. She would glance at him every few seconds before looking back up front, but wouldn't comment or say anything further.

For the next few minutes the two were cloaked in silence. Neither one made a move to start something or say anything. And when Touma was just about ready to head inside, Mikoto finally acted.

"So your really going to stay out here all day? Waiting this out?" She asked.

"I don't have much of a choice." He replied. "I'm actually planning to wait inside the store."

Mikoto seemed to think over this for a bit before speaking once more. She was having a bit of trouble forming words for the next couple seconds.

"W-Well, in that c-case," She stuttered out, slightly turning red. "I'll w-walk you home!"

"Hah?" _(A/N: this is spelled purposefully) _Touma stopped from moving to the entrance of the bookstore. "You will?"

"Y-yeah!" The girl nodded her head vigorously while avoiding his eyes. "Since you can't um, go home in this weather--without getting soaked-- I just thought that I'll share my umbrella with you."

"Uh…" The male teen was a bit loss for words. On one hand, that idea was pretty good and on the other he was wondering if this was some kind of way in making him return a favor.

"So how about it?"

Mikoto waited for his answer, still unsure whether this was a bad idea on her part or not. This was a perfect opportunity for her to get close to her high school friend. In fact Touma was the only guy she actually liked to hang with. Not to mention she was rather interested in him…

Even if he can be a bit of a jerk and stupidly heroic at times… he was still an okay guy.

"Are you sure it's okay, Mikoto?"

Looking at him Mikoto took a few steps toward the rain, smiling inwardly. "Yeah!"

She then pulled out a pink umbrella from her bag and opened it.

"… Well…If that's Okay then…" He said as he stepped under Mikoto's Umbrella, with his stuff properly secured and dry. "Sorry for the trouble."

"No problem!" The girl replied cheerfully. "Alright, now then lets go to the Underground mall!"

"Eh!?" Touma blinked. "But I thought you were taking me home??"

He was ignored as Mikoto began to rapidly walk towards the direction of the mall. Touma grudgingly followed keeping pace with her so as to not get wet.

_I knew there was a price for this…_

~Mikoto-x-Touma~

The journey to the mall wasn't eventful, but neither was it soundlessly awkward. In fact, they spent the majority of their time talking about things. Stuff that ranged from the usual, 'How's school been for you?' to many events relating around the city. Even a bit of pleasant short debates about which manga issue was the best, were included. And despite Touma's protest at first, he was beginning to enjoy himself.

The two teens welcomed the warm and lively setting that was the underground mall, with happy smiles. Lively students and adults alike wondered the area pursuing their desired agenda. Touma was more glad at being within the warm shelter provided by the mall. He didn't even bother moving to a nearby bench, being too busy staying still and allowing the warm heater to mend his chilled body.

Mikoto, however didn't let him enjoy for long. Reaching over, she tugged his sleeves.

"Come on, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm? Um.. I don't know… I was thinking of just going h-"

Touma didn't get a chance to finish as Mikoto dragged him with her. "Why don't we go check out the bookstore here!"

"What?"

"You know," She replied. "To see which of the newest issue that we discussed is the best."

"I thought we've gone through that already." The boy said, still letting the girl drag him.

"It'll just be for a minute. Besides I wanna see why you enjoy FMA so much."

Touma shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a fan of Alchemy."

"And I'm a fan of Shugo Chara, " She stated happily. "So let's go compare!"

"I don't know why you're so hyper all of a sudden, but… " He sighed and let out a half-hearted smile knowing that it was better to follow for now then fight. "Why not? Lets go."

Mikoto's smile widened as her cheeks flared slightly. She all but dashed towards the store because of this. And it was about this time when things started to get more interesting for both, unbeknownst to them.

_**Another day is going by  
**__**I'm thinking about you all the time  
**__**But you're out there  
**__**And I'm here waiting**_

The teen's browsed through the numerous manga and began making their comparisons. They had quite a few laughs when they came across a number of the comedy types. And in the end the two bought their respective books. While Touma was amused at the reading and a bit of shopping, Mikoto was just ecstatic with just spending time with him.

_**And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight**_

Their joyful atmosphere lured them to the next store with just happens to be a Japanese style of Hot-Topics. Mikoto, after nagging Touma and practically forcing him, managed to get the unfortunate boy to try out some clothes with her. A fashion type of thing. She wouldn't normally do this, but she felt specially active and adventures today… and perhaps a bit wild.

_**This could be the one last chance  
**__**To make you understand**_

"Having fun yet, Touma?"

The boy adjusted his black and white striped tie. "Mmm… maybe…."

Mikoto stood by him in front of the mirror and uncharacteristically struck a pose with a white hat tilted down. "I'll be sure to make you have fun."

Touma's eyebrows perked at her unusual behavior. "Your acting strange today, Miksaka."

"… maybe..." She spun around and hummed, leaving the high-schooler even more confused.

_**I'd do anything  
**__**Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything,Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

The two teens ventured further down the mall and found themselves window shopping. They were amused at some things on display and at most cases they couldn't help but argue at the things they liked. Both eventually went into a few of the stores they visited due to their curiosity as well as Mikoto insistence.

_**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back**_

"Damnit! That's cheating!" Touma cried out as he rapidly tapped a green button. His joystick moved erratically in zigzags as he tried to outdo Mikoto's fighting character.

"Hah! You wish." The girl grinned as she made a final move and beat Touma's Character with a punch. "I win!"

"Argh! So unlucky…" He ruffled his hair in frustration before pulling out a couple of coins and handed her one. " Best out of 4."

Giggling Mikoto shook her head. "You know, you'll always lose."

"Not this time!" Touma said confidently. "I'll win, I'm sure of it."

"Alright, you asked for it then!"

_**So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting**_

"Come on Misaka, lets get a bite to eat." Touma called out.

The said girl was looking at the Geko-tan stuffed animal, located behind the glass window of a crane machine, forlornly. She was tempted to spend all her money in getting that special toy, but at the mention of food, she painfully trudged away.

"Maybe some other time." She mumbled out while playing with her Geko-tan strap.

Kamijyo noticed this as she passed by at a lazy-- near borderline miserable-- pace. He then glanced at the crane machine; staring at it thoughtfully.

_**This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
**__**And I just can't let you leave me once again**_

"You coming, Touma?"

"Yeah… let's eat over there." He pointed at a Barbecue Restaurant. "Let me just do something."

Shrugging, Mikoto walked towards the place to reserve their seats while Touma walked off at the opposite direction.

_**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

"Where did you run off to?" Mikoto questioned as she flipped a strip of meat on the grill.

"Nowhere, I just caught sight of something." Touma casually replied.

He tested a vegetable to see if it was cooked before adding salt and popping it into his mouth. "Ah, just the right flavor."

Mikoto glanced at him for a moment before taking a bite of her own cooked meat. She wasn't a good cook and she was bit grossed out at the fact that the meat tasted a bit raw.

"Yum…" She forced a smile.

_**I close my eyes  
And all I see is you**_

Touma was silent for a moment before taking a strip meat that he cooked and held it up for Mikoto. "Here taste this one."

At the gesture, the Electro master found herself heating up. "Y-you mean….?"

"Uh, yeah…" The boy moved it slightly for her to take. "Aren't you going to eat it?"

"O-okay." She leaned in, much to Touma's shock, and took a bite at the offering.

Pulling away the girl with the red face couldn't help but munch happily. The boy sitting across from her can only blink at what she had done.

_That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I offered that._ He thought while sighing embarrassingly. His own cheeks matching perfectly with Mikotos. Most of the people in the Restaurant had seen the little moment between them and Touma couldn't help but groan at it. _Now this will definitely be a misunderstanding… _

_**I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (....),**_

Looking up, Touma's eyes widened slightly at the girl.

"That was good." Mikoto said cheerfully, her cheeks still tinted with the color pink.

Touma reached over with his chopsticks and did something that made her blush like a red tomato. The old 'rice on the cheek' was a classic scene that Mikoto couldn't have expected.

Much less dreamed of…

_**And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (....),**_

"Yep." Said Touma as he bit the tiny grain without looking up. "It taste great."

_**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

"Come on, one picture." Mikoto tugged at her friend's sleeve once more. "Please, it's not going to kill you…"

"Uh, isn't that like for … couples?"

"O-of course not!" She replied with a stutter. "I-It's for friends too!"

_**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you**_

"We're friends, right?"

_**I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do**_

A quick flash and snap-shot later.

"There, you happy?" Touma asked while staring at the photo over her shoulders.

_**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything**_

Mikoto glanced up and gave him one of her most heartfelt smile.

_**Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

"Yep, I'm happy." She said. "Thanks Touma."

"…" He looked away and nodded. "Your welcome."

~Mikoto-x-Touma~

Both Mikoto and Touma shuffled up the stairs carrying their respective bags. They drew closer to the top as the cold winds passed them. As misfortune would have it, the rain hadn't let out. Even after nearly 2 hours of shopping and hanging out inside the mall. It wasn't raining as hard before, but still…

"Man, makes me wanna go back inside." Touma grumbled.

Mikoto nodded in agreement and pulled out her umbrella. Beside her, Touma packed his shopping bags inside a large back-pack he bought from a store. Once both were ready, they took off, silently walking and listening to the sounds of pounding rain.

"I guess we lost track of time." Mikoto commented as she glanced at the dark sky. She was sure that it was close to 6 by now and her curfew was drawing nearer, much to her disappointment.

"Well, when your having fun, that tends to happen."

At this, the electricity esper grinned. "So you did enjoy it. See, Misaka-senpai has good ideas for waiting out the rain."

"I was planning to 'wait out the rain' at the Bookstore before, but you ended up dragging me to the mall instead." Touma stated with a grin.

"Hey, I did not drag you, you came by your own accord." Mikoto pouted. "And besides, it was much enjoyable to stay at the mall-- not to mention you got your belly filled."

Now Touma couldn't retort to that one since it was justified and correct. Plus he managed to secure food for index so his punishment would hopefully be revoked. "Alright, alright I admit that it was pretty fun."

Mikoto smiled. "Then lets do it more often!"

"Not often, just sometimes… we got studies too you know."

"I know, but still it would be nice wouldn't it?"

Touma didn't answer. He found the soaked pavements up ahead to be quite amusing. _Maybe…_

Mikoto herself had dropped into her thoughts; paying it a visit now that her excitement and uncharacteristic waywardness had toned down considerably.

She faced forwards once more and began to let her mind wonder off. Today had been one of the best days of her life. She was expecting it to be boring and a bit dreadful because of the suspected weather, but as it turns out, the rain wasn't so bad. She was in luck too since there was no Kuroko (who was currently bed ridden), she managed to read her favorite manga at the bookstore and she had bumped into the guy she's been interested in-- and spend a few hours having fun with that person.

The electromaster wondered though if today happened because of the fortune she received from the fortune teller. It was yesterday when she met up with Kuroko to go have her fortune read. Mikoto at first wasn't a believer and was just in it because she had nothing to do, but when she heard fortune, she couldn't help but believe it a little. Her fortune had to do with weather and a chance encounter. The fortune-lady had said that 'tomorrow you will have a chance encounter with the person you seek the most and you will be thanking the weather for this.' It was unbelievable at first, but now that she actually gone through that, she was positive that some fortunes are quite true.

"I guess this would be my rain of fortune." Mikoto said out loud, unaware that Touma was paying close attention to her.

"Well, to you it might be." Touma replied, turning away. "but to me… I just think it's a rain of _misfortune_."

Turning a corner, Mikoto frowned. "Misfortune this, unlucky that… are you always this negative about things?"

"No… but most of the time, I am. Listen, this hand of mines doesn't just negate magic and supernatural things, it also nulls my luck."

_Null's his luck he says? I don't think so, your probably more luckier than you thought. _Mikoto grudgingly though. _You have no idea how many girls are interested in you…_

"You don't seem to be unlucky to me." She mumbled. "I mean, the only badluck that, I think, had hit you with is the rain."

"Yeah, well…. It wasn't just the rain." Touma then proceeded to tell her his story of today's unfortunate incidents. And by the time he finished Mikoto was whistling a low tune.

"I guess that is pretty bad luck."

"Yep, and you have no clue to how many times I've run into fights like those."

"Oh? I run into those things too, you know..." Mikoto commented. "But its mostly me getting hit on rather than actually getting picked on"

"You're a girl, so of course you'll get hit on." Touma said in a matter of fact. "Though I still don't get why they would continue to do so, knowing your just a middle school girl. I mean there's way older and more developed girls out there."

**THWAK!**

"HEY! What's wrong with me?!" Mikoto glared up at him swinging the umbrella around. "Are you saying I'm not fit to be girlfriend material? Or even a girl? Huh??"

"Ah…. I was just joking." Touma groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. That had hurt him good. "And I didn't mean it like that!"

"Liar!"

"No I'm- OW! That hurt" He dodged another swing of Mikoto's umbrella. "I was just joking MISAKA, Can't you ever tell it was a joke?!"

Mikoto stopped and panted slightly. "I still don't believe you…."

"Look, we're getting drenched so can we just forget about this and you know… move on?"

Touma was right, their short little fight had led them vulnerable in the rain. Their school uniforms that had been dry and warm were now half way soaked and getting colder by the second. Despite Mikoto's anger even she couldn't deny that they needed to get home fast before they really catch a cold. The only problem was she felt compelled not to move from her spot.

Touma watched her silently; regretting his earlier statement. Giving a sigh he stepped closer and grabbed her hand feeling no resistance from the girl. "Look sorry about that comment, I… I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that…"

The girl remained silent. Her hair already drenched and dripping with water.

"We're gonna catch a cold so lets hurry to my place and warm up, okay? Misaka?"

"Y-yeah…" She mumbled while trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Nodding, Touma gently led her towards his apartment which was just another 2 minutes away. They ended up having to sprint their once the rain began.

They stood shivering in front of Touma's door as he tried to unlock it. They had taken a moment to read the small note that Index had posted onto the door. It read: 'Touma! I went to Komoe's house to eat. Where are you?!'. Needless to say, Touma knew that when Index returned his punishment will come along. And he shuddered at that thought.

"O-oi Hurry up!" Mikoto said irritably. Her body was shaking just as much as his. It probably had to do with the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

When the door was finally opened, Mikoto shoved Touma in and slammed the door shut.

"Brrr…. Finally we're…?"

Her action had led to a compromising position. One that they both have seen on a manga numerous times before. With Touma at the bottom and Mikoto mounting him on top, there was no way the 2 can avoid blushing in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry!" The girl cried out jumping off and helping Touma up.

"Y-yeah… don't worry about it." The male teen mumbled out while trying to fight down his blush. "Let's just get ourselves dry."

Mikoto nodded and followed his example of dumping their wet bags onto the tiled flooring of Touma's small kitchen. Then they organized a quick and short agenda: Take turns getting a shower, get into dry clothes, warm up with a cup of hot cocoa and finally phone Mikoto's friend Kuroko, to come pick her up _or_ to let the dorm mother know that she's safe at a friends place.

"You go first with the shower, I'll see if I can find some clothes for you to wear while your uniform gets dried." Touma said as he took off his black uniform jacket.

"Um, thanks…" Mikoto said as she headed towards the direction towards Touma's bathroom. "Sorry for the intrusion."

The young girl had been in Touma's apartment before and so had no problem finding the bathroom. Once there she proceeded to strip and jump into the shower. The warm water helped ease her cold body; relaxing her mind as well. When it was clear enough to think Mikoto began to review where she was and what she was going to do. And when she realized that she was at Touma's shower she yelped.

The said boy who was just about finished dropping dry clothes for Mikoto jumped up at the cry and quickly went to her.

Knocking on the door he said. "Misaka, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! I Just, um, accidentally turned the handle into cold."

The imagine breaker boy chuckled. _Hehe she can be clumsy too… _"Alright then. Your clothes are right here when you get out."

Mikoto let out a "thanks" as he left, unable to say anything further.

"Yeah…" Touma replied while shutting the door.

20 minutes later, the duo found themselves silently watching TV from beside the bed. Well, Touma was watching TV while Mikoto was busy txting Kuroko about her current situation. They both had their warm chocolate drinks by their side for easy access. The two teens had don on loose clothing that Touma provided.

Mikoto was wearing a large buttoned up long-sleeves shirt and blue fitting shorts. She was grateful for Touma's choice of clothing since it was modest for her. The girl couldn't bear to wear just the buttoned up shirt and her panties with Touma around. She would die first before that could happen.

The boy beside her had chosen to wear a rather tight red shirt that had her glancing occasionally and a baggy black shorts that reached past his knees. Around his neck was a white towel that signified his current status of 'just gotten out of the shower.' His moistly hair reinforced this fact.

Once Mikoto was done txting she joined him in watching the current program. A show that she would not have thought him to watch. Shugo Chara episode 103 was currently running and it had her raising an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you watched this show." She said in amusement.

"Well… this is actually the first time watching it." He paused. "I just wanted to know what the anime was like since I read the manga version."

"Hmm… if you wanted to watch it, you should've started at the first episode."

"It's not like I'm planning to watch the whole series, I was just curious is all." Touma replied, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. "So what are you going to do now?"

"…" Mikoto mimicked him and took a drink of her cocoa. "I've txt'd Kuroko, she said if the rain calms down a bit, she'll come by to pick me up, but other than that I'm…"

"Stuck here…" He nodded. "I get ya."

"Yeah…"

They slipped into a comfortable silence each thinking and watching the show. The rain outside did not catch their attention the slightest as their thoughts wondered deeper into their respective minds. One was thinking what he was going over plans for sleeping arrangements should Mikoto have the need for it while the other was daydreaming and going over possible routes…

Both continued to think till the flash of lightning and the sudden cry of thunder jolted them up. Turning in unisons they watched the outside where a large white billboard came flying by, making both sweatdrop. It was turning out to be quite a storm outside.

Touma quickly turned to the weather channel and listened in on the report. Mikoto shifted closer towards him in an attempt to calm her sudden unwanted anxiety; Her heart still beating from the surprise sound of the thunder.

"The winds in academy city have begun to pick up at an unusual rate. Part of the southern sector has been flooded with waters up to 2 feet deep. All residence are to stay above ground and safely inside their homes. Any students or staff still outside are to take shelter on any place, we-- we have just received confirmation that we are currently being hit by a hurricane. All residence must find shelter immediately."

Hearing that was more than enough for Mikoto to conclude that heading back to her dorm was cancelled. She was stranded in Touma's apartment for tonight and tomorrow she was sure that the dorm mother will give her a larger punishment then any she has ever had before. Would this be called fortune or misfortune because Misaka didn't really know anymore. A part of her was surprisingly happy while the other was scared and very nervous not to mention worried.

"Welp, that settles it." Touma spoke suddenly. He stood up, nearly making Mikoto jump in fear. "I guess I should pull out the old Sleeping bag."

He turned to her. "You have the bed Mikoto, I'll have the floor, alright?"

"B-but this is your room." Stuttered Mikoto in protest. "I'll sleep in the floor, you can have the bed."

"Fine, you have the floor and I'll have the bed." He said bluntly before adding. "Or did you really think I would agree with you?"

"…fine…" Mikoto looked away. She finished her cup of cocoa and handed it to Touma just as he left to place it in the sink.

It took a few minutes of rummaging through his closet till he finally found his sleeping bag. He quickly grabbed a pair of flashlights and an extra warm (and large) blanket before proceeding to unfold it near his bed. Mikoto sat on top of the mattress, observing him silently while tightly holding on to her knees. She placed her chin on them and sighed.

"What? You have a complaint?" Touma asked not bothering to face her.

"No… its just that this is my first time sleeping over at a guy's place."

The imagine breaker boy fumbled with his flashlight at what she had unknowingly insinuated. A blush began creeping up to his cheeks. "Hey, I'm not going to do anything to you if that's what you were thinking."

Blinking, Mikoto's jaw dropped. "O-oi! T-that wasn't w-what I was t-thinking, you pervert!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

Ignoring the fuming/glaring Mikoto, Touma rummage through his schoolbag for his homework. He hoped the work can help him ignore that fact that he was spending the night with a girl like her. Sure he can stand a female sleeping in his room since Index has been living with him for awhile now, but Mikoto was different. She was more of a friend and he treated her like the opposite sex. This applies to sometimes eyeing her top to bottom when she wasn't looking.

Moving the table closer he place his school bag on top and spread out the numerous homework on it.

"Man, so many work…" He grumbled. "Better get started."

He was about to begin when Mikoto's quivering hand reached into his schoolbag.

"Hey, what are you…" Touma began to say, but stopped when the girl pulled a familiar plushy.

A green, happy faced Geko-tan to be exact.

"Ah…." The boy glanced at his female friend.

She was staring dumbfounded at the toy she had planned to get some time. "Touma, why do you….?"

"It's for you." Touma said, focusing on his homework. "You looked like you wanted it pretty badly back at the arcade center, so I went back to get it."

Not a moment after his explanation, Mikoto glomped him from behind and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you!" She cried out blushing, but she didn't care, she was just too happy to worry about what she was doing. "Thank you, thank you!"

Touma was rather surprised about this and tried to pry her off of him, but the girl was too persistent to let go. "O-oi! Y-your pressing too hard, I-I can feel your…"

"What, you can feel what?" She teased.

"Damnit, Misaka quit it. I got homework to do!"

It was at that moment that another thundering roar boomed across the city and caused a blackout. The entire room instantly darkened, leaving Touma and Mikoto temporarily stunned.

_Great… a freakin black out! _"KUSO!!!"

**Bonk!**

Mikoto lightly gave him a smack on the head. "No need to shout that, Touma."

"And no need to cling on my back for so long." He replied, exasperatedly. _I got homework due tomorrow and I can't even do it…_

Blushing she almost let go on instinct, but the Geko-tan plushy in her hand was enough to pacify that urge. She instead opted to tighten her hug slightly and turn that gesture into something else.

"Come on now, stop being negative." She said. "Think positively!"

"Well, its hard to think positively if all I have in my mind is getting my homework done. I don't wanna have to repeat a grade, y'know!"

"I don't think you need to worry so much about the homework." She clumsily felt for the flashlight she was given in case a black out like this happened. "If the weather is this bad then I'm sure all the schools will be closed tomorrow."

"…" _I guess she has a point._

Clicking on the light she looked at his assignments. "I'll help you on these if you want me too. But not tonight, tomorrow."

She finished her sentence with a smile.

Touma eyed her sideways. "Mikoto…" Touma finally voiced out his tone serious.

"W-what?" Suddenly the courage and playfulness that Mikoto had was drained as her names was called. Her eyes widened. Touma just called her by her first name. It was like hearing something foreign, but pleasantly warm at the same time. Usually Misaka or biri-biri was all ways the two that he would say.

Kamijyo reached over and placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Blinking she cocked her head to the side while fighting the blush plastering her cheeks. "Uh huh, I feel good."

"… You sure?" He wouldn't let it go just yet. "Cause you've been acting strange all day."

Slipping down from the bed she sat herself beside him; silently pondering her actions.

"Really?" She whispered out.

Sensing the hesitant and thoughtful tone of voice, Touma lowered his hands. As much as he hated to admit it he was getting really concerned about her behavior up till now. It had been irregular to say the least.

"Quite positive." The boy answered. "Care to explain?"

The blush that adorned Mikoto's cheeks never vanished as she played with her fingers. She was debating on whether to confess now or make something up. The girl was positive she knew why she was acting like this. But there was also a strong desire not to admit it to him, much less explain what it is.

Touma waited patiently while taking note of how cold it had gotten. _Should've known the heater would have died._

Reaching back behind him, Touma began searching for the large extra blanket he brought out. Once he grasp it he threw it over himself and Mikoto's shoulders. It was the best he could do to keep them warm for now.

Sure, he could've just used separate blankets, but this was a lot warmer and more convenient for both of them. His action it seemed, did not break Mikoto's thought.

_Sheesh… that must be some reason…._

"Hey Touma…" She whispered.

"Hmm?" The boy glanced at her, his eyes already adjusting to the dim-lit room. What he saw was Mikoto gazing at him with urgency. "Yes?"

"Have you ever had a crush before?"

"Ahh…" _What kind of question is that?!_

Kamijyo was oblivious to her intention, but he had a gut feeling that something pretty unexpected was going to happen tonight. He just didn't know what that is.

* * *

**This was originally a one-shot, but after typing half of it out and thinking over it, I knew I needed to bump this fic into a 2-shot. Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed it so far since this is my first _"Mikoto x Touma fic."_ =3 (and I believe that this would be the first official Mikotouma pairing -- Mikoto x Touma pairing. fic)**

**Mind if I get some reviews? It fuels my motivation x3!! Laters all! Posting another one in a few days so keep on the look out. And episode 2 of A Certain Scientific Railugun is out!! WAAAAHHH! *faints +thud and goes to heaven* **

_The song I used is called "I'd do anything" by Simple Plan. An old song, but still awesome to listen to =3._

_P.S. _DUDE, Asha-man(sp?)! I can't access my other profile T-T!! So sorry if I hadn't had a chance to talk with ya! I'm having trouble with logging on and replying. =/ PM this one instead!

_P.S._ Anyone wanna vote for a doujinshi? =D I feel like making one x3!

* * *


End file.
